custom_takenplay_thomas_modelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Along Timeline
Take Along is an old Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve. In 2010, the range was discontinued and sold to Mattel, who launched a revamped version of the merchandise under their subsidiary, Fisher-Price. It was renamed Take-n-Play. The Take Along toys are still compatible with the new Take-n-Play range. The Take-n-Play range has gone through two major changes. The first change occurred in 2013, when numerous models were re-designed with noticeable upgrades and/or alterations to their faces, wheels and overall detailing. New introductions to the range all acquired this change in their initial release. The change also coincided with the moving of production from China to Thailand. A brand new box-like packaging was also incorporated to house the models replacing the previous, back-to-back vision packaging style. Promotional images were also accompanying the traditional names on the boxes. The second change occurred from late 2014, when numerous models were again re-designed with complete re-works to their overall appearance including: their wheel configuration, height, length and overall detailing. The second re-design was the biggest change in Take-n-Play's history. All new introductions to the range acquire the changes in their initial release. Most re-designed engines now use a standard four/six-wheel chassis and engines who have more than six wheels having their additional wheels molded onto the sides of their undercarriage. Furthermore, all tender engines now receive a four wheeled tender while models with once moving bogies, all gained static structures. The smaller two-way magnets were also replaced with a new one-way system, identical to that used on the Wooden Railway range of toys. The cabs, domes, whistles and any other detailing on the top of the engines also shrunk in size. This re-design is the current design for the Take-n-Play range to date. 2015 saw another packaging re-design to house the models in a more compact space, shrinking the promotional image and name tag on the boxes in the process. Although many models took a drastic re-design, models such as Bertie, Harold, Butch and Captain did not receive a re-work, as it was not necessary to re-construct their models. Instead they were re-produced in the year sporting their 2013 designs but were re-released in this new form of packaging. An overall third packaging re-design took place in 2016. From this year on-wards, many models were again re-released with this brand new package and all new releases also acquired this new display box. 2016 as the final year for the Take-n-Play range; as in 2017 it had been replaced by Adventures. Adventures is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of both the engines and vehicles is identical to the Collectible Railway range, while the track system is different from those of either Take-n-Play or Collectible Railway. The range differs from Take-n-Play in that, while Take-n-Play sets were often somewhat realistic, Adventures sets primarily feature fantasy scenarios, which are highlighted on the packaging as having shorts on the official YouTube channel based off of them. Fisher-Price have advised that adapters to connect Adventures sets to the Take-n-Play sets are available and can be obtained by contacting Fisher-Price directly. Collectible Railway is a merchandise range by Fisher-Price that came out 3 years before Adventures and is only sold in southern China, Singapore, Hong Kong, India, Malaysia, Indonesia, Brazil, South Africa, Russia and Slovenia. Engines Take Along 2002 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Lady * Diesel 10 * Mike * Duncan 2003 * Salty * Harvey * Mavis 2004 * Bill and Ben (sold together in multi-pack) * Emily * Spencer * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Rusty 2005 * Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert (sold together in multi-pack) * Diesel * Skarloey * Culdee 2006 * Dennis * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Mighty Mac * Sir Handel * Rheneas 2007 * Freddie * Peter Sam * Oliver * Stepney * Daisy 2008 * Billy * Whiff * Stanley 2009 * Duke * D199 * Hiro Take-n-play 2010 * Thomas (discontinued) * Edward (discontinued) * Henry (discontinued) * Gordon (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (discontinued) * Toby (discontinued) * Bill and Ben (sold together in multi-pack; discontinued) * Emily (discontinued) * Spencer (discontinued) * Arthur (discontinued) * Murdoch (discontinued) * Molly (discontinued) * Rosie (discontinued) * Whiff (discontinued) * Stanley (discontinued) * Hank (discontinued) * Hiro (discontinued) * Charlie (discontinued) * Bash (discontinued) * Dash (discontinued) * Ferdinand (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) * Mavis (discontinued) * Salty (discontinued) * Diesel 10 (discontinued) * Sir Handel (discontinued) * Duke (discontinued) * Mighty Mac (discontinued) * Victor (discontinued) 2011 * Donald (discontinued) * Douglas (discontinued) * Flora (sold only in multi-pack 'Toby and Flora'; discontinued) * Scruff (discontinued) * Belle (discontinued) * Paxton (discontinued) * Sidney (discontinued) * Norman (discontinued) * Den (discontinued) * Dart (discontinued) * D199 (discontinued) * Skarloey (discontinued) * Rheneas (discontinued) * Fearless Freddie (discontinued) 2012 * Neville (discontinued) * Iron 'Arry (discontinued) * Iron Bert (discontinued) * Dennis (discontinued) * Winston (discontinued) * Peter Sam (discontinued) * Luke (discontinued) * Rusty (discontinued) 2013 - 1st Re-Design * Thomas (re-designed; discontinued) * Edward (re-designed; discontinued) * Henry (re-designed; discontinued) * Gordon (re-designed; discontinued) * James (re-designed; discontinued) * Percy (re-designed; discontinued) * Toby (re-designed; discontinued) * Duck (discontinued) * Douglas (re-designed; discontinued) * Harvey (discontinued) * Emily (re-designed; discontinued) * Rosie (re-designed; discontinued) * Whiff (re-designed, sold only in multi-pack and set 'Whiff's Messy Day' and 'Whiff's Banana Blooper'; discontinued) * Stanley (re-designed; discontinued) * Hiro (re-designed; discontinued) * Charlie (re-designed; discontinued) * Bash (re-designed; discontinued) * Dash (re-designed; discontinued) * Ferdinand (re-designed; discontinued) * Scruff (re-designed; discontinued) * Belle (re-designed; discontinued) * Stephen (discontinued) * Connor (discontinued) * Caitlin (discontinued) * Diesel (re-designed; discontinued) * Mavis (re-designed; discontinued) * Salty (re-designed; discontinued) * Diesel 10 (re-designed; discontinued) * Paxton (re-designed; discontinued) * Sidney (re-designed; discontinued) * Den (re-designed; discontinued) * Dart (re-designed; discontinued) * Stafford (discontinued) * Winston (re-designed) * Sir Handel (re-designed; discontinued) * Victor (re-designed; discontinued) * Luke (re-designed; discontinued) * Millie (discontinued) 2014 * Stepney (discontinued) * Arthur (re-designed; discontinued) * Molly (re-designed; discontinued) * Big City Engine (discontinued) * Porter (discontinued) * Class 40 (discontinued) * Skarloey (re-designed; discontinued) * Culdee (discontinued) - 2nd Re-Design * Thomas (re-designed discontinued) * Percy (re-designed) discontinued) * Ben (re-introduced) discontinued * Spencer (re-introduced) discontinued * Hank (re-introduced) discontinued * Hiro (re-designed) * Charlie (re-designed) * Dash (re-designed; currently only sold in multi-pack 'Thomas' Favourite Friends') * Connor (re-designed) * Gator * Timothy * Diesel (re-designed) * Iron Bert (re-introduced) * Marion * Fearless Freddie (re-introduced) * Victor (re-designed) 2015 * Edward (re-designed) * Henry (re-designed) * Gordon (re-designed) * James (re-designed) * Toby (re-designed) * Donald (re-introduced) * Douglas (re-designed) * Bill (re-introduced) * Harvey (re-designed) * Fergus (cancelled) * Emily (re-designed) * Rosie (re-designed) * Stanley (re-designed) * Bash (re-designed) * Ferdinand (re-designed) * Scruff (re-designed) * Belle (re-designed) * Stephen (re-designed) * Porter (re-designed) * Samson * Ryan * Iron 'Arry (re-introduced) * Diesel 10 (re-designed) * Salty (re-designed) * Den (re-designed, currently only sold in multi-pack 'Dieselworks Fix-Up') * Dart (re-designed, currently only sold in multi-pack 'Dieselworks Fix-Up' and set 'Spiral Tower Tracks with Dart') * Skiff * Duncan * Luke (re-designed) * Millie (re-designed; only sold as Special Edition Engine: 'Millie's Dusty Discovery') * Mike the Miniature Engine * Rex the Miniature Engine 2016 * Toby (slightly re-designed; no red buffer-beam) * Oliver * Whiff (re-designed; currently only sold in multi-pack 'Sodor's Green Team) * Caitlin (re-designed) * Ashima * Vinnie * Ivan * Raul * Yong Bao * Axel * Paxton (re-designed) * Philip * Stafford (re-designed) * Sir Handel (re-designed) * Millie (re-designed) * Bert the Miniature Engine Adventures/Collectible Railway 2017 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff (coming soon) * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff (coming soon) * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Ryan * Ashima * Axel (coming soon) * Gina * Raul * Hurricane (coming soon) * Merlin (coming soon) * Theo (coming soon) * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Philip * Ivan * Frankie (coming soon) * Flynn * Winston * Marion (coming soon) * Skiff (coming soon) * Hugo * Victor * Luke * Millie (coming soon) * Mike (Collectible Railway) Rolling Stock Take Along 2002 * Annie and Clarabel (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack) * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Caboose) * Sodor Line Caboose/Break Van (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Milk Tanker) 2003 * Troublesome Truck * The Breakdown Train * The Chinese Dragon * Sodor Log Loader 2004 * Tar and Fuel Tankers (sold together in multi-pack) * Magic Mining Car * Oil Barrel Car 2005 * Scented Orange Barrel Car * Coal Hopper Car * Dinosaur Museum Cars 2006 * Oil Car * Zoo Cars * Rock Hopper Car * Smelting Shed Cargo Car * Misty Valley Fog Cars * Jack Jumps In 'Movie Car' * s Faulty Whistles 'Movie Car' * Mail Car 2007 * Sea Cargo Cars * Rocky * Toad * Percy and the Carnival 'Movie Car' * Poppin' Popcorn Car 2008 * Hector * Fireworks Car 2009 * Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars Take-n-Play 2010 * Annie and Clarabel (sold together in mutli-pack; discontinued) * Rocky (discontinued) * Troublesome Truck (in Grey Livery; discontinued) * Diesel Fuel Tanker (discontinued) * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Quarry Car (discontinued) * Storybook Car (''discontinued) * Sodor Supply Co. ''(discontinued) * Sodor Zoo Snake Car (discontinued) * Farm Animals Car (discontinued) * Bubbles Tanker (discontinued) * Spider Exhibit Car (discontinued) 2011 * Sodor Mining Co. Car (discontinued) * Crocodile Special (discontinued) 2012 * Sodor Cement Mixer (discontinued) * Sodor Circus Monkey (discontinued) 2013 1st Re-Design * Annie (re-designed; discontinued) * Clarabel (re-designed; discontinued) * Troublesome Truck (re-designed in Teal Livery; discontinued) * Hector (discontinued) 2014 2nd'' Re-Design'' * Troublesome Truck (re-designed in Red Livery) * Toad * The Scrap Monster 2015 * Annie (re-designed) * Clarabel (re-designed) * Troublesome Truck (re-designed in Blue Livery; currently sold only in multi-pack 'Brendam Buddies') * Hector (re-designed) Adventures 2017 * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck * Hector (coming soon) Vehicles Take Along 2002Edit * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Butch * Lorry 1 * Terence 2003Edit * George * Elizabeth * Thumper 2004Edit * Jack * Alfie * Bulgy 2006Edit * Ned * Max and Monty (sold together in multi-pack) 2008Edit * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Madge 2009Edit * Byron * Jeremy * Mr. Percival's Car * Patrick Vehic Category:Ideas